Parlami d'amore Mariù
by bellatrxx
Summary: It all starts with a song and suddenly, all Therese wants to do is to hear Carol talking about love. (This is somewhat a song fic)


Alright, this is my first Carol fic and more are to come because I am clearly obsessed (as my friends [or anyone, really] already know). I hope you all enjoy it and please tell me what you think. Bisous!

* * *

It seemed to them that Carol had been driving for hours and yet, the landscape hadn't changed. All they saw was vegetation and blue skies, for miles and miles. Therese sighed every now and then, looking over at the blonde and smiling, her thoughts around the night they had shared. She wasn't experienced at all and yet, Carol made her feel like the most exquisite woman on Earth. And she wanted to make her lover feel the same way, she wanted to see Carol writhing beneath her, sighing and whispering her name huskily.

She was about to ask her to stop the car when an old Italian song came on the radio and Therese couldn't help but remember her growing years and sometimes listening to that same song on a beaten-up small radio she used to have. She remembered trying to learn Italian by herself, just enough to understand what the song meant, and trying to know it word by word – which she now did. But something had changed within her and today, right in that moment, the lyrics finally made sense. They made sense because she finally was feeling something akin to love. At least she thought so, as she had never felt like that before. Without realizing, she started to sing along, her hand tapping the melody softly on her thigh. "You sing quite beautifully, darling" Carol said, making Therese stop and look over with mild interest "Hu?" she replied, hand still moving. The older woman smiled at her "What is this song named?" and once again, Therese was lost in those deep blue eyes, a line from the song repeating inside her head.

"Oh, it's an Italian song… ahn, Parlami d'amore Mariù. I remember it from my childhood, it has this nice melody that reminds me of beaches and long walks on warm sand" she was rambling, trying to overcome the sudden need she had inside herself. But she didn't have to hide with Carol, did she? She could be herself, say things she always wanted to say – coming to said conclusion, she blurted "Well, it also reminds me of you" "Of me, dearest? Why?" the woman replied, as she pulled the car to the coasting and stopped, waiting for an answer.

"In the song, he talks to his loved one, his woman. And she has these blue eyes that have the scintillation of the stars, just like yours" Therese whispered, facing Carol. With a smile blooming once again on her lips, Carol came forward and kissed her, their mouths molding against each other and their breaths mingling. When they stopped, Therese inclined her forehead – which touched Carol's now – and said tenderly "Let me make love to you, Carol", the woman before smiled and nodded gently, separating from her to climb between their seats and gracefully rest against the back seat, patting the space beside her for Therese.

With a soft sigh, Therese followed and ended up beside Carol, only without the grace the other woman had, which meant she had a somewhat difficult time in getting there. Flushing brightly and smiling shyly, Therese brought her hand up and touched the other woman's face while getting closer and kissing her soundly. Carol brought her closer and the girl went on her knees, making the blonde incline her face back, exposing a pale neck that Therese started to explore after breaking the kiss. Between soft nips and open mouthed kisses, she susurrated into the other woman's ear "Parlami d'amore Mariù" and smiled as Carol shivered.

Returning to the blonde's mouth, she once again whispered against swollen plump lips "Tutta la mia vita sei tu" and kissed her, one of her hands intertwining in curls while the other ran between covered breasts and stopped on top of a firm stomach, rising and falling to the woman's fast breathing. Their kiss stopped just as Therese's hand had reached the final piece of fabric that made the skirt Carol was wearing. Blinking lazily, with an air about her that screamed sexuality and desire, the blonde bit her lower lip quickly, her eyes flicking down to Therese's hand and her head bobbing unnoticed.

Gathering the skirt in said hand, Therese kissed Carol again – she seemingly could never get enough kisses – while the fabric came to a stop above her hips, exposing shapely ivory legs that parted and rested against the same soft fur coat Carol was wearing when they met. Smiling against the older woman's lips, Therese slid her fingers inside silk underwear and dipped them into wetness. Their kiss broke with a sharp breath coming from the younger woman and a small whimper coming from Carol. In a matter of seconds, they no longer were like a calm ocean – they became wild as a storm hitting the shores and the waters, bringing destruction and beauty, force in its path.

Therese wasn't sure what to do but in her frenzy to bring Carol to the highest pitch of pleasure, she heard the older woman murmur against her neck, the words climbing up to her ear – in a desperate measure to teach There what to do. "Inside, dearest… please. I need you" Carol kept saying, like a mad woman in the throes of passion. The windows were covered in fine white sheet of fog and as Therese entered the other woman with two fingers, Carol held herself against one of them, her hand coming down slowly but surely leaving a now clean stretch of glass.

As Therese's fingers went in and out, Carol smiled at her, one of her hands caressing a soft cheek while soft sounds escaped her mouth, words merged with whimpers and sighs until the girl saw what she had to do, her thumb coming from its rest against the woman's thigh and clashing on top of Carol's clit. Carol was expecting anything but that, and with Therese's name on her lips and her strong hold on the girl's nape, she came. Her back rose off the seat and she kept her eyes open, looking directly into Therese's.

As suddenly as it had happened, it stopped and Carol was once again sitting down. She brought her hand up, resting it against her forehead as Therese watched transfixed. Still feeling the girl's fingers inside, she smiled, inching her hand away from her head and turning to the girl, kissing soft lips while she took the hand between her legs into her own, removing the fingers from her. Pulling the girl to settle against her, she said hoarsely "Darling, let's rest for a moment and then we can continue, is that alright?"

Therese simply nodded and raised her head for a final kiss, giving her an enigmatic answer before connecting their lips "Qui sul tuo cuor non soffro più, parlami d'amore, Mariù".


End file.
